


The puppy that stabbed peter

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki Is Not Helping, Loki has a problem with stabbing, Loki is a shapshifter, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is hurt, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Not Helping, loki is a little shit, peter loves puppys, this is honestly just pure crack, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: " I may be sorta sitting in a pool of blood""Do you know where it's coming from?""Oh, Probably the stab wound""Godamnit, peter"_______________Or_________________Basically Loki has a stabbing problem and peter is at the wrong place at the wrong time.PURE CRACK and CRAZINESS





	The puppy that stabbed peter

Peter was in full spider man gear walking down the street ignoring the stares of everyone he passer by when he heard it. A queit banging, sound from the inside of a a dumpster that sat at the end of a long dark ally. Walking towards the sound he adjusted his web shooters, his most valuable weapon onto his wrist making bit more secure "Karen, set to taser webs". He carefully opened the lid to the large metel box web shooters at the ready and was surprised to see what was inside.

Inside sat a little puppy and it made petter's heart melt. After all peter loved puppys. It's large, green eyes staring up at him adorably while it's pitch black tail waved back and forth happily. It was the cutest thing peter had ever seen and as he cooed about how cute it was he couldn't resist picking it up and hugging it to his chest. "You are the most precious adorable and cutest thing I have ever seen" Then Parker luck had to come for him. 

As he cuddled the puppy up it started to make a strange choking sound and peter was worrying that he might have a sick puppy on his hands but, as peter was lost in his panicking thoughts he didn't notice that the sound was starting to sound a lot more like a human laugh, a certain loki's laugh. And when he did it was to late, for he only noticed when Loki let out a loud "raughhhhhhhh" and stabbed him in the side. Peter groaned as he watched the man run off the knife slick with his blood "why me". 

It was at this time that karen, Peter's most useful peice of tech decided to put in her input. "Peter, it looks like you have been stabbed and are losing extreme amounts of blood. If this continues without you alerting mister stark I shall have to activate the 'baby monitor' protocal and alert him myself."

He was in too much pain to move which meant that he couldn't stop her and bad had to go to worse. He was going to have to call Mr stark. "Fine Karen you win. call mister stark"

"Calling mister stark" peter held his breath at each ring of the phone. Untill after three rings tony picked up.

"Hello"  
Peter didn't answer.

"Hey, kid I know you're alive. Don't make track your suit and come over to you"

"Hey mister Stark. How has your day been. Because mine has been great I even saw this cute little-"

"Cut to it Pete, you never call unless something is wrong. So what's up?"

"Well, I may be sorta sitting in a pool of blood"

Is it... Your blood"

"Yeah it is. At least I'm pretty sure it is."

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Tony said the panic starting to seep into his voice

"Probably the stab wound"

"The WHAT."

"The stab wound"

"YOU'VE BEEN STABBED"

"Oh yeah, definitely"

Tony sighed loudly "Jesus kid. Why didn't you lead with that. I swear one day you will be the death of me. I'm on my way"

And as peter could hear iron man's steady engine growing closer, he had one horrifying thought. He had met Loki, the Norse God of chaose and lies, the man who tried to take the world and nearly succeded. He had met this Loki and he had called him cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Honestly I have no idea why I wrote this. 
> 
> This work is part of my collection of weird, marvel, crack fics that I have written. So if you liked this one feel free to check out the rest.
> 
> And also if anyone has a request for a crack one shot that they just want to read, I am open to all request as long as you know that they will be completed it the order that inspires me.


End file.
